


Несовершенство

by Kira_girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Modification, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: Металл чуть тёплый и шероховатый, Петра пробегается пальцами по кругу, гладит кожу на стыке с ним, и Тони смотрит неодобрительно, смотрит, но ничего не делает, чтобы остановить, и даже не говорит ничего, только напрягается ещё сильнее, когда Петра ладонь целиком прикладывает, накрывая реактор тонкими пальцами. Он теплее, чем кожа Тони, почти контраст с ней создаёт. Петра не уверена, что он должен греться, но раз Тони не волнуется, значит должен.У Тони Старк есть сердце.





	Несовершенство

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8397290

У Тони Старк нет никаких несовершенств.

Петра искренне думает так, потому что — конечно — она влюблена. Потому что это же чёртова Тони, чёртов идеал, любимица всего мира, лучшая женщина этой чёртовой вселенной.

Что уж там говорить: любой из вселенных.

Думать иначе не получается, хотя Петра, если честно, пыталась. Долго пыталась, так долго, что почти убедила себя саму в том, что жить без Тони легко и просто, что та всего лишь самовлюблённая эгоистка, что все вокруг — та же Наташа, которая предостерегала не раз, — были правы. Что Тони, которая смотрит в душу своими тёмными глазами, которая говорит «Люблю тебя», всего лишь иллюзия.

Убедить себя совершенно не получилось, на самом-то деле.

Чёртова Тони замирает, когда Петра случайно касается кромки реактора в её груди, не отодвигается, но явно думает об этом. Петра ощущает, как она напрягается всем телом, замирая, и думает, что, пожалуй, нужно много доверия, чтобы не отстраниться, когда хочется.

Петра знает, как Тони боится прикосновений к груди, любое касание в области реактора её с ума сводит. Не потому что болит, лишь потому, что может заболеть снова, и это куда страшнее, чем если бы чужие руки боль причиняли. Тони не говорила об этом, но Петре слова не нужны.

За то, что её не отталкивают, Петра любит Тони даже ещё сильнее.

— Осторожнее с этой штукой, малышка, как бы меня не закоротило, — шутит Тони, но весело совсем не звучит, почти грустно, напротив, как будто бы беспокойно. Как будто бы Петра чего-то больного коснулась, хотя Петра всё же знает наверняка: место имплантации не болит, Тони сама говорила не раз, что реактор уже много лет не причиняет физических неудобств.

Но сейчас она беспокойна.

Петра знает, что совершенств вовсе не существует.

И прикасается снова.

Металл чуть тёплый и шероховатый, Петра пробегается пальцами по кругу, гладит кожу на стыке с ним, и Тони смотрит неодобрительно, смотрит, но ничего не делает, чтобы остановить, и даже не говорит ничего, только напрягается ещё сильнее, когда Петра ладонь целиком прикладывает, накрывая реактор тонкими пальцами. Он теплее, чем кожа Тони, почти контраст с ней создаёт. Петра не уверена, что он должен греться, но раз Тони не волнуется, значит должен.

У Тони Старк есть сердце.

Петра сглатывает и придвигается ближе.

Тони позволяет ей это.

Кожа над реактором жёсткая, и Петра не знает, можно ли что-то чувствовать таким шрамом, не уверена, что Тони приятно, но всё же целует, вжимается губами, почти задыхаясь, обводит реактор вокруг поцелуями, сжимает рукой простыню, ощущая, как дрожать сама начинает отчего-то.

Кромка реактора приятно греет губы.

Петра судорожно сглатывает.

— Пит… — в голосе Тони не звучит ничего, что могло бы считаться как «нет». Впрочем, Петра и не ждала отказа.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает она, обводя языком самый крупный шрам, замедляясь немного, чтобы прочувствовать давно знакомый вкус кожи. Тони рвано выдыхает, но не шевелится, будто её к кровати пригвоздило. Петра слышит, как громко колотится её сердце.

Тони говорит, что ей не бывает страшно, но она лжёт.

Петра думает об этом, когда обвивает её поясницу руками, вжимаясь лицом в кромку реактора, почти до боли, касается языком снова, ощущая солоноватый привкус металла, и волна тепла узлом сходится внизу её живота. Впивается в спину Тони короткими ногтями, обхватывает её ногами за ногу, прижимается пахом и стонет сама, потому что, чёрт побери, этот привкус почти прекрасным кажется.

Несовершенство Тони так же прекрасно, как и она сама.

Это даже не удивляет совсем.

— Что с тобой не так?.. — бормочет Тони, но так и не начинает сопротивляться, и «не надо» не говорит, наоборот: откидывается на спину и пальцы в волосы Петры запускает, прижимает её голову плотнее к собственной груди, и у Петры сердце начинает колотиться, как будто бы в приступе.

От возбуждения кружится голова.

— Шрамы нечувствительные, — сообщает Тони, и Петра краснеет до самых ушей, ощущает краску физически, потому что щёки горят, как будто обожжённые, кивает стыдливо и отодвигается чуть, прикасается губами к соску, обводит его языком, чуть прикусывает, и Тони стонет одобрительно, прижимает её ладонь ко второй груди и надавливает, заставляя сжать пальцы.

— Так намного лучше, — выдыхает Тони, но Петра всё же перекладывает руку, проскальзывает по кромке реактора снова, поглаживает, прикусывает другой сосок. Дыхание Тони учащается.

— У тебя странные фетиши, малышка, — усмехается она. Петра еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— И ты мне всегда говоришь, что это я много болтаю?

Тони смеётся, но давится смехом, когда Петра проскальзывает рукой вниз, поглаживает по внутренней стороне бедра, чуть надавливает пальцами, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, касается вагины, не прилагая усилий, поглаживает очень легко.

— И это не фетиш. Ну. Может быть. Немного, — бормочет она, но замолкает сразу же, как только ощущает рукой смазку, размазывает её по пальцам, дрожа от возбуждения сама, потому что, чёрт побери, Тони хочет её! Удивлять это уже не должно, но, почему-то, до сих пор удивляет как впервые.

Тони одобрительно подаётся бёдрами вверх, позволяя пальцам скользнуть между половыми губами, прижимается плотнее сама, но Петра ей вести не позволяет, вжимает руку сильнее, проводит вверх-вниз, притирается всей ладонью, поглаживает, ощущая удовлетворённо, как Тони начинает дрожать.

— Мой фетиш это ты, в основном, — сообщает ей Петра, прижимаясь губами к кромке реактора снова, целует ласково перед тем, как касается клитора кончиками пальцев.

Тони сжимает бёдра вокруг её руки и, наконец-то, стонет.

Петра надавливает сильнее, гладит по кругу, целует Тони в шею, скользит языком вверх, к уху, прижимается всем телом, ощущает, как та вздрагивает немного каждый раз, когда пальцы по клитору проходятся. Тони откидывает голову, позволяя себя целовать, губу закусывает, дышит тяжело и жарко, и у Петры огненная волна проходится по спине от этого звука.

Тони категорически совершенна.

И реактор тут ничего не меняет.

Петра чуть ускоряет движения пальцев, и Тони стонет снова, упирается затылком в подушку и приподнимает бёдра, чтобы прижаться сильнее, сама двигается навстречу прикосновениям.

— Он заводит меня, потому что он часть тебя, — шепчет Петра, прикасается языком к шее Тони и резко прикусывает повлажневшую от пота кожу, обводит клитор двумя пальцами, надавливает сильнее, ощущая, как у Тони напрягаются бёдра, останавливается, не убирая ладони, наслаждаясь сокращениями под пальцами, сглатывает судорожно, понимая, что вдохнула и забыла выдохнуть.

— Я люблю тебя, и его тоже люблю. Твоё несовершенство, — говорит Петра чуть громче, убирает ладонь, поглаживает по расслабляющемуся бедру, целует реактор ещё раз напоследок.

Тони закрывает глаза и облизывает губы.

— Всегда знала, что ты странная, — говорит совсем незло, улыбается уголками губ, притягивает Петру ближе, прижимает к себе одной рукой, целует куда-то в макушку легонько, всё ещё не открывая глаз. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Петра утыкается лицом ей в плечо и молчит.


End file.
